In recent years, increases in the speed of development processing and the tendency to add a large amount of sensitizing dyes have worsened the problems that some sensitizing dyes contained in silver halide photographic materials are left uneluted during development and that colors remain in the photographic material (so-called color remaining).
Heretofore, there have been proposed as sensitizing dyes causing little color remaining those dyes containing hydrophilic substituents such as sulfamoyl group and carbamoyl group (as disclosed in JP-A-1-147451, JP-A-61-294429, and JP-A-61-77843 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), and JP-B-45-32749 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication")). However, since the adsorption of sensitizing dyes normally falls with the increasing hydrophilicity, all these proposals leave much to be desired in sensitivity as well as in color remaining. Further, the sensitizing dyes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,933 and European Patent 451816A1 have an appreciable effect eliminating color remaining but leave much to be desired in the provision of sufficient sensitivity.